O beijo do Lobo
by Ana Scully Rickman
Summary: Um uivo, um impulso, um erro há 13 anos fez com que Hermione tivesse sua vida completamente mudada no instante em que entrou no Expresso de Hogwarts em seu terceiro ano. As mudanças serão piores que a morte e somente Severus Snape poderá ajudá-la. Ele fará isso para a Irritante-Sabe-Tudo?


O beijo do Lobo

Prólogo

Um trovão ribombou no céu clareando as diversas e negras nuvens que acumulavam-se, demorou apenas alguns segundos para que o som fosse ouvido ao longe, um som que poderia rasgar o ar junto com o som daquele que poderia rasgar a alma.

A mulher tentava se proteger da chuva como podia enquanto seu recém marido carregava nas mãos um pacote devidamente embrulhado pela equipe da única farmácia aberta naquela madrugada. A moça de olhos castanhos e sardas na bochecha olhou para o homem ao seu lado e o admirou. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos verdes, era um homem comum, não havia nada de extraordinário naquele homem, ainda assim era para ela o homem mais lindo e perfeito mesmo que fosse um tanto que atrapalhado.

- Não precisava ter feito isso, agora você está toda molhada, vai acabar pegando um resfriado.

- Eu ficarei bem, não se incomode com isso. Eu não podia deixar você atender seus pacientes no novo consultório sem ter escovas e pastas.

- Se é que terei mesmo algum paciente.

- Claro que terá, basta ter paciência, você acabou de se formar, logo logo terá um consultório cheio de pacientes querendo o atendimento do maravilhoso doutor Granger.

- E daqui a um ano você será a doutora Granger.

Ambos sorriam feito bobo quando chegaram a porta de sua casa. A senhora Granger olhava de um lado para o outro, não que a rua fosse perigosa, longe disso, ao se casarem escolheram um dos bairros mais seguros que seu dinheiro pudesse pagar, mas havia uma sensação estranha, um arrepio em sua espinha que a deixava tensa. Quando o senhor Granger conseguiu abrir a porta e a segurar aberta a senhora Granger cogitou por um instante só não entrar e sim ir caminhar pelas ruas embaixo daquela chuva. Porém antes de sair andando sem rumo ouviu o chamado de seu marido que a tirou dos seus devaneios.

- O que foi?

- Nada, estava admirando a rua, só isso. – Respondeu entrando.

- Bom, como eu estava dizendo. Tenho que arrumar um cantinho no consultório para nossos futuros filhos.

- Meu amor, já conversamos sobre esse assunto.

- Eu sei, mas não podemos desistir só porque o teste deu negativo hoje de manhã. Já faz quinze dias que não nos amamos, você está em seu período fértil, quem sabe temos sorte dessa VEZ.

- Estou cansada de tentar, é frustrante após tanto tempo.

- Tenho certeza de que dessa vez dará certo.

A senhora Granger abriu os olhos e encarou o quarto escuro. A luz da lua entrava por uma pequena fresta da cortina fazendo sombras nas brancas paredes. Por vários minutos a mulher apenas encarou a parede e a réstia de luz sem conseguir um único pensamento sobre o que estava vendo. De repente uma sombra grande projetou-se na parede fazendo-a erguer-se imediatamente, o coração batendo acelerado no peito. A sombra sumiu de repente, mas a imagem ainda estava gravada em sua retina, um focinho longo apontando para o céu.

Após alguns segundos virou-se para a cama com o intuito de chamar o marido para ver o que era aquilo, mas no último instante desistiu. Em seu âmago queria que fosse porque ele realmente se esforçara para satisfazê-la aquela noite e agora dormia pesado devido o cansaço e ansiedade pelo novo consultório. Porém por dentro sabia que havia algo mais, alguma outra coisa que a impedia de chamá-lo como se somente ela pudesse fazer aquilo.

Rapidamente colocou o robe e saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho, desceu as escadas e caminhou até a porta de entrada, estava descalça e o chão gelava seus pés. Ao estender a mão para a maçaneta sentiu um arrepio na espinha e um aperto no estomago como se algo tentasse impedi-la de prosseguir e era intenso apara negar. Abriu a porta.

A chuva caia forte do lado de fora e o vento era impiedoso. Deu três passos, sentiu o corpo encharcar-se imediatamente e os cabelos balançarem com o vento. Olhou para os lados procurando por aquilo que a chamava. Deu mais dois passos e viu um trovão ribombar furiosamente no céu, mas antes que seu som quebrasse o ar outro som foi ouvido, alto, agudo e afiado. Um uivo.

Mesmo com todos os pelos do corpo lhe dizendo para recuar e voltar para casa, para o lado de seu marido, a senhora Granger não fez, apenas deu um passo após o outro correndo pelo asfalto negro em direção ao fim da rua. O com do trovão estralou no exato momento em que suas mãos bateram com força na porta do barraco de ferramentas nos fundos da casa de pessoas que ela nem ao menos conhecia. Seu peito subia e descia violentamente enquanto tentava se controlar, seus cabelos pingavam e grudavam em seu rosto, seus dentes tilintavam de frio ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo tremia. Ela parecia não perceber. Assim como não notou ou não se importou com os pés sujos de barro e até mesmo cortado pelas pedras pisoteadas. Tão pouco dava atenção ao fato de sua camisola estar transparente deixando a vista seu corpo jovem e esbelto com seios rijos e curvas acentuadas. O robe se perdera na corrida. A única coisa que importava era a silhueta da criatura escondida no fundo do barracão.

Os olhos que a encaravam eram duros e raivosos, brilhavam conforme os trovões do lado de fora iluminavam o ambiente ali dentro. Um rosnado ecoou e dentes grandes e afiados apareceram no escuro e mesmo assim ela não recuou. Estava fascinada, o olhar vidrado e a alma inquieta, via o sangue no chão e continuou a desejar o encontro com a fera.

Vários minutos se passaram até a fera finalmente se aproximar. Os primeiros passos foram lentos, apenas a sombra do lobo era vista, grande e ameaçadora. O lobo rosnou novamente e ergueu-se em duas patas, a senhora Granger ofegou quando o lobo parou a dois metros de distância sendo iluminado pelo feixe de luz da lua cheia. Seus olhos estreitaram-se e o olharam de cima abaixo, não era mais um lobo e sim um homem, ainda que o lobo pudesse claramente ser visto em seus olhos negros que aos poucos traziam o castanho claro a tona, e nos dentes afiados recuando para dentro de sua gengiva.

A mulher piscou e sentiu as pernas bambas com a visão, estava tonta, cambaleou e cairia no chão se as mãos fortes e brutas não a tivessem agarrado. Queria agradecer, mas não teve tempo, seu corpo bateu com força na parede quando o homem a prensou. Sua visão embaçou com a dor na cabeça batida, seus braços começavam a doer imensamente com o aperto, mesmo assim sentia-se tentada aproximar-se mais daquele ser. Não estava embaixo da luz da lua, ainda assim podia vê-lo claramente como se fosse dia. Os cabelos castanhos claros caídos sobre o rosto, molhados e grudando na pele branca. Seu rosto tinha traços finos, os olhos eram pequenos e extremamente marrons, havia uma réstia de bigode acima dos lábios finos que podiam formar um biquinho charmoso quando fechados. O corpo era comum, porém desenhado por cicatrizes velhas, cicatrizes vista apenas por causa de sua total nudez, pois deveriam ficar tampadas em outros momentos mais civilizados, se é que tal criatura tinha tais momentos. E havia também sangue derramado sobre seu corpo.

Deu um pequeno grito quando o homem enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, seus instintos lhe preparavam para uma mordida que arrancaria a carne de sua jugular sentenciando-a a morte, mas ao invés dos dentes o que sentiu foi a língua áspera e quentes subir pelo pescoço e maxilar até chegar a sua têmpora. Sentiu-se tonta, ele cheirava a terra, suor e sangue. Voltou a olhá-la e havia uma fome atrás de sua íris, algo que queria ser saciado, imediatamente.

Sentiu as mãos grandes passearem por seus braços até o colo e então o rasgo que destruiu sua roupa. A vergonha que normalmente sentia diante dos outros quando nua a abandonou, a libido a inebriava, a deixava ofegante. Ela o queria, queria ser dele e somente dele. Deus um passo a frente deixando a roupa para trás e abriu os braços. O lobo sorriu antes de atacar sua presa.

A chuva do lado de fora mascarava os gritos e rosnados, mas deixavam escapar o uivo agudo do lobisomem em que seu pleno estado desumano.

A lua cheia sumiu no céu, a chuva parou e a manhã apareceu esplendorosa para os inocentes que dormiram sem pecado, mas não para a senhora Granger que acordou com o grito do marido, nua, suja e encharcada com o sangue que vertia de três cortes paralelos que iniciavam em seu ombro direito próximo ao pescoço e desciam até o inicio do seio esquerdo desfigurando seu colo.

O senhor Granger gritava questionando várias coisas, mas suas perguntas não eram processadas em seu cérebro, pois a única coisa que entendia era que alguma coisa acontecera, e ela não se lembrava de nada. O medo e desespero a tomaram fazendo-a cair na cama e escorregar para o inconsciente. A senhora Granger desmaiou deixando-se ouvir o último uivo do lobo.


End file.
